Sgt Froggy
by SofiaGirl12
Summary: Earth is under invasion by a contingent of 4 froglike aliens, headed by the lazy, silly Safafa - aka Sgt. Froggy. Read the misadventures of this platoon in their invasion of America.
1. Safafa,The Invasion Begins

It was an ordinary day in Chula Vista, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the birds were chirping. Not that it matters. (By the way, I'm the narrator)

In a little gated community, a young girl named Sofia was walking home from school while talking to her friend Maxwell on the phone.

"I've been watching so many animes, that I think I'll become an otaku." Sofia told her friend

"Well you are getting obsessed with them. Especially Sgt. Frog." her friend replied

"It's not my fault; it's hilarious and has some dramatic episodes too." Sofia replied back to her friend

"Yeah, but remember, too much of a good thing isn't really a good thing." Maxwell reminded Sofia

"I know, my mom tells me that a lot. But isn't the beginning funny? Imagine if an alien would appear just for saying: "Look it's an alien!"." Sofia told her friend.

But suddenly there's some rustling in the bushes.

"Sorry, but I think I need to call you back." Sofia told her friend before turning off her phone.

Slowly she got near the bushes to see what was making that rustling. And in them was a small keronian with a light orange body, a dark brown hat, a light brown bag, and a 6-point-star symbol. The keronian was surprised to see a pekoponian so it took out a sword.

"Stay back pekoponian, I have a sword!" it said

"WAIT! I mean you no harm!" Sofia exclaimed

"That's what they all say!" it replied.

But suddenly a branch broke from the tree and knocked out the alien.

"That was convenient." Sofia said to herself.

But she felt some sympathy for the alien so she brought her home with her (yes, it's a she). At her house, Sofia put bandages on the aliens head to help her feel better. When suddenly, a voice is heard.

"Sofia, are you home?" the voice asked

"Hi bro!" Sofia told her brother

"I just got a call from your school that you left your Sgt. Frog manga at your science class." Her brother told her

"How do they know it's mine?" she asked

"Because you're the only one that has one." Her brother responded.

Sofia was about to go back to school when she noticed the keroball come out of the aliens bag.

"Cool, I think I remember this from Sgt. Frog!" Sofia exclaimed putting the keroball in her backpack.

But when she left, the alien finally woke up.

"Where am I, did the pekoponian take me captive?" she yelled then felt her bandage, "There's a bandage on my head. Did the pekoponian maybe nurse me back to health?" she wondered.

All she could do was look at the room she was in and check her bag. But to her surprise; the keroball was gone!

"My keroball is gone; I knew I shouldn't have trusted a pekoponian! (You didn't really trust her in the first place) Looks like I have to steal it back." She said with a mischievous grin.

The alien took out some rope from her bag then went down stairs.

Meanwhile, Sofia got her manga back and was currently playing with the keroball in the park.

"Let's see what this button does." she said as she pressed a button that made her float, "Cool I'm flying!" she exclaimed as she pressed another button that made the keroball make very loud beeping, "NO STOP BEEPING PEOPLE MIGHT HEAR! SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she exclaimed while banging the keroball on the floor until the beeping stopped.

After that, she decided to start going home.

Back at her house her brother was about to get the mail but got trapped in a rope trap and was hanging upside down.

"WHO DID THAT, WHO'S THERE?" he yelled

"Hello pekoponian." The alien said

"Who are you, are you an alien?" he asked

"I would like the keroball back now." she said

"What?" he asked

"Don't play dumb! I know that a girl who lives in this house has my keroball. And I know you know something about it!" the alien answered

"But mom's been gone all day which only leaves; my little sister, Sofia!" he exclaimed

"So that's the name of the person who stole my keroball. Well if she cares about her brother she'll return the keroball." The alien said putting her sword on Sofia's brother's neck.

At that very moment a ray of lightning came out of nowhere and fried the alien. And it turns it was Sofia who did that with the keroball.

"This thing is so cool! I just pressed a button and I was teleported outside our house." She exclaimed

"Glad to see your having fun." Her brother said sarcastically.

Sofia untied the rope and set her brother free. But the alien used her sword to cut some rope on the wall which made a cage fall from the ceiling and trap them. While the used a grappling hook to get back the keroball.

"How do you like my grappling skills? I learned them from LarryBoy from VeggieTales." The alien said

"You watch VeggieTales?" Sofia asked

"We've been watching your planet for years." The alien responded

"WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU?" he asked

"From the Gamma Planetary System, 58th planet, comes the kick-a space invasion 2nd special tactics platoon leader. AKA: Sergeant Safafa!" Safafa exclaimed (Finally we get to use her real name!)

"2nd?" he asked

"Yeah, there's another platoon here; but that's news to be saved for a later date." Safafa responded

"But we didn't do anything to you. And I even nursed you back to health." Sofia said

"Well, I guess you're right." Safafa responded as she untied Sofia, "You're free to go." Safafa said

"Yay!" Sofia exclaimed

At that moment the door opened and their mother came in and saw the alien. Safafa pressed a button on the keroball but it was out of batteries.

"Crap, out of batteries." Safafa said (I thought this series was for little kids)

"What is that?" their mother asked.

Their mother lifted Safafa up and started looking at her. But worrying about the alien, Sofia snatched her from her mother's hands.

"Please mom, don't hurt her! She's not just a big frog in a weird hat she's an alien! So her life matters too!" Sofia exclaimed squeezing Safafa tighter

"I can't breathe." Safafa said.

Suddenly the keroball started to beep and then started to talk.

"HQ to invasion platoon HQ to invasion platoon. We have heard your SOS signal, keroball in enemy hands…again. Invasion and rescue too dangerous. But if you survive, continue the invasion by yourselves. Bye." The keroball said (Wait, if it's out of batteries how did it get the message?)

"So, where should I sleep?" Safafa asked.

(And that marks the beginning of their invasion and this series. Hopefully the next episode has more jokes. This is a comedy after all)

* * *

So this is my new series' first episode, I hope you enjoyed it. The next episode will be a little smaller than this one and have more jokes. Also, the people in this story are real people including me. For this story I'm gonna give the people different names:

My brother: George

My mom: Rose

Remember them for the next episode.


	2. Kiriri and Reggie, The Closet of Secrets

(Looks like it's time for the next episode of Sgt. Froggy)

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!" Safafa yelled, "NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO, I"LL CATCH YOU, AND SLASH YOU WITH MY SWORD!" Safafa yelled. (In reality; she's finishing "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask")

While she's playing, Sofia's brother, George, comes in and turns off the TV and game console.

"It's your turn to do the chores, stupid toad!" he yelled

"But you didn't do the chores yesterday when it was your turn." Safafa replied

"That's because I had to go to work." He explained

"Oh, I thought you were going to a bar or something." Safafa realized

"In fact, I'm going to work right now." He told

"Okay, I'll do my chores while you're gone!" Safafa exclaimed as she saluted him, "I'll also do more progress on my invasion." She said quietly in a mischievous voice. (I'm pretty sure he should be able to hear you)

As he left Sofia came in. (One leaves, another one comes)

"Hey sergeant, me and my mom are gonna visit my cousin Reggie today!" she exclaimed

"Good for you, Sofia-chan!" Safafa replied happily as she started to go into Sofia's room.

"She also said she has a surprise for us!" Sofia continued while following Safafa

"Well, enjoy your trip! I'm just gonna be here finishing the chores." Safafa said starting to look for the broom

"Okay, see you later Sarge!" Sofia said as she walked downstairs.

As she went downstairs Safafa quickly turned on her laptop and started working on her invasion.

"Let's see, if I was one of my team members where would I be?" she asked herself, "I know; with pekoponians just like me!" Safafa exclaimed to herself.

Quickly she ran downstairs, turned herself invisible, and jumped on Sofia's mom's car so she could go with them. But on the way to their cousin's house she was hit by signs and a low tunnel. (Well, that's what she gets for being on the roof of the car)When they finally arrived and everyone got off the car, Safafa got off.

"What idiot put so many sign stores right next to each other? She asked herself as she walked into Sofia's cousin's house.

(Now let's see what Sofia and her cousin are doing) Meanwhile Sofia and her cousin were having a little chat.

"Now what's the surprise you told us about, Reggie?" Sofia asked her little cousin

"NOTHING, THERE'S NO SURPRISE!" Reggie said in a panicky way.

But suddenly there was a crash in Reggie's room and the backyard.

"I'll check it out!" both Sofia and Reggie yelled at the same time as one ran to the backyard and the other to Reggie's room.

Safafa was trying to climb the fence when Sofia arrived.

"Sergeant what are you doing?!" Sofia asked her alien friend

"Oh, hi Sofia-chan! Just searching for my comrades." She answered, "Can I come in to search?" she then asked

"Well, okay. But you better use your invisibility thing." Sofia answered.

Safafa quickly turned on her anti-barrier then went inside with Sofia to Reggie's room.

But meanwhile in Reggie's room, Reggie was quietly opening her closet to see a friend. (NEW CHARACTER ALERT!) Her friend turned out to be a young keronian with purple skin, red hat, tadpole tail, blue eyes, and a talk bubble symbol.

"Thanks for taking me out, Reggie! It was getting pretty crowded and dark in there and I hate the dark. Also, did I mention I'm 9 in keronian years?" the keronian quickly said

"Please be quiet! My parents will scold me if they find out I have an alien in my room." Reggie said trying to push the keronian back in the closet

"Wait, please don't put me back in, it's dark in there!" the keronian yelled.

Just at that very moment Sofia and Safafa arrived in the room. (Heroes always arrive in the knick of time)

"Oh no, private 1st class Kiriri is being tortured by a pekoponian; I must save her!" Safafa exclaimed taking out the keroball and shooting Reggie with lightning to save Kiriri

"Sergeant is you, and you're saving me too!" Kiriri exclaimed in happiness.

"Hey guys! What about Reggie?" Sofia asked

"Oh, that's easy." Kiriri answered as she made an energy ball of white magic with her hands and used it to heal Reggie

"What happened?" Reggie asked as she became conscious again

"I'll tell you later." Sofia answered her cousin.

(And so, the show got new characters)

* * *

Next time on Sgt. Froggy we'll meet another platoon member! Till' next time! sa safa


End file.
